Kingdom Farts: Chains of Stoopidity
by KingdomFarts
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue their journey to destroy the Heartless. This time, however, they explore the most unexpected worlds.


"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real... or not?" Sora thinks to himself as he falls down a long abyss. Thoughts spiral in Sora's head, thinking about the events that have transpired recently. Everything is falling apart, and Sora drowns in the memories of the past.

A mysterious voice echoes: "Open your eyes, Sora. Everything will become clear soon." Sora opens his eyes, and awakes in a strange new place.

"Where am I?" Sora asks himself as he stands up to explore this new world. "It looks similar to Traverse Town, but a tad bit more clean." Sora continues to make his way around the town, until he hears two familiar voices.

"Sora!" Exclaims both Donald and Goofy as they tackle their friend to the ground, happy to see him again.

"Gawrsh, Sora! We been lookin all over for ya. Hyuk!" Goofy explains to Sora.

"Yeah, Sora! You had us worried!" Donald attempts to say, but Sora didn't really understand.

"It's great to see you guys again, too!" Sora says, happy to see his companions again. "Say though, where are we exactly?"

"Well you're of course on Sesame Street, silly!" Says a laughing red creature, holding a bottle of soda. "I'm Elmo, and you must be Sora!"

"That's me!" Says Sora. "Sesame Street, huh? Well anyway, it's nice to meet you, Elmo!" As he finishes that statement, Sora farts and soils himself. Elmo laughs so hard that he drops his soda, breaking the glass bottle.

"Oh, no! Elmo made a mess!" Elmo screams, as he frantically tries to pick up the broken pieces. After picking up the pieces, Sora offers to buy Elmo another drink to make up for his shit. Plus, Sora needed a new pair of clothes. "I know just the place to find what we need, Hooper's Store!" Elmo informs Sora.

As Sora, Elmo, and the gang walk into Hooper's Store, they meet the friendly owner, Agil, and his friend, Klein, and explain the situation.

"Well it's sure nice to meet you, Sora. Goofy and Donald couldn't stop talking about you when they arrived here." Agil says, as he gives Elmo his soda. Agil asks, "You seem different from the rest, Sora. Where do you come from?"

"I'm not really sure." Sora says in a sad tone, as he pulls up the pants of his new clothes. "I remember our island, Riku, and Kairi, but is that really where I'm from? My memories may be fooling me."

"Our home got destroyed" Klein chimes into the conversation. "We're not sure what happened, but Agil and I found Sesame Street and this shop. The others, who knows what happened to them. I'll tell you one thing, though, it's sure nice to get the respect we deserve around here!"

"Gawrsh, Klein, everyone deserves respect." Goofy reassures Klein.

A loud slam is heard on the door of Hooper's Store, and Lisbeth crashes into the shop. "We need backup, quick! Those dark things are attacking Big Bird!"

"Dark things? The Heartless have appeared here, too?" Sora shouts at Lisbeth. "Come on, we have to stop them!"

Keyblade drawn, Sora, Donald and Goofy too, run outside and fight off all the Heartless, saving Big Bird. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it!" Big Bird says, thanking the gang for their efforts. "I should buy you some gummy bears."

"A gummy bear?" The word gummy makes Sora remember a very important tool that was used on his last adventure. "Donald, Goofy. What happened to the Gummi Ship?"

"Gawrsh, Sora, I'm not sure. Maybe it was lost after we defeated that bad guy, though I can't think of his name." Goofy explains to Sora.

"Guys, I could build you a ship!" Says Lisbeth in an excited tone. "I don't get much blacksmith work done here on Sesame Street, but I have built many wacky inventions for the monsters to play with. I'm sure a ship made out of gummy bears wouldn't be that hard to whip up!"

"Alright!" Exclaims Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"How long do you think it will take, Lisbeth?" Asks Sora.

"Give me until tomorrow and it will be ready to go!" Lisbeth informs Sora. "In the meantime, why don't you go visit some of the other residents of Sesame Street? I'm sure you will meet some interesting people! Bird Bird and Elmo would be pleased to show you their homes."

"Gee, Lisbeth, I would love to show them around!" Bird Bird tells Lisbeth. "I want them to meet Bert, Ernie, and even Oscar, too."

As Lisbeth begins work on the new Gummi Ship, Bird Bird and Elmo introduces Sora, Donald, and Goofy to all their friends. Before they knew it, it was night time on Sesame Street. Sora and his companions stay the night at Agil's house, getting some well deserved sleep.

"Gawrsh, Agil, thanks for letting us get some sleep here." Goofy says while getting his equipment together.

"I wonder if Lisbeth is done with the ship yet?" Sora asks Donald and Goofy.

"Knowing Lisbeth, she is probably close to completing it. She won't sleep until a project is done!" Agil says while laughing.

Suddenly, Bird Bird rushes through the door, taking down half the wall with him.

"Guys, come quick! Oscar won't come out of his trash can! I think it's because someone pushed over his can. I set it back up, but he still won't come out. Oh gee, I'm so worried."

"Calm down, Big Bird." Sora says. "We'll find Oscar and help in any way we can."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Agil, Klein, and Bird Bird all head to Oscar's trash can to assess the situation.

"Are you in there, Oscar?" Sora yells down Oscar's trash can. "No response, I guess we are going to have to jump down in there."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy head into Oscar's trash can and discover a nasty sight. Oscar has been taken over by the Heartless, and starts to throw trash at Sora.

"Hey, what's the problem?!" Sora asks the possessed Oscar.

"None of this is real! It's all an illusion!" The possessed Oscar screams at Sora, while continuing to throw trash at him.

"Alright guys, let's help Oscar by luring out the darkness!" Sora tells Donald and Goofy

Sora, with the help of his friends, fight Oscar's darkness. Within minutes, the weak heartless vanish by the power of the Keyblade. Oscar was saved.

"Wha...what happened?" Oscar asks as he wakes up after regaining consciousness.

"Nothing happened" Said Sora. "Just a bad dream, that's all!"

"Well, whatever" says a grouchy Oscar. "Take this gem, I have no use for it. Things that shine disgust me"

The mysterious gem Oscar gives Sora suddenly floats in the air, and impacts the Keyblade, absorbing into it.

"Gawrsh, Sora. What do you think that was?" Goofy asks Sora.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure if we ask around, someone will know" Sora says.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy exit the trash can, and are greeted by Lisbeth, with good news to share.

"Guys, your Gummi Ship is ready!" An excited Lisbeth says.

"Wow, really?! Awesome!" Sora says to Lisbeth.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy get ready to begin their travels again. Excited to see an improved Gummi Ship before them, they thank Lisbeth for all her hard work.

"You should get some sleep now!" Sora tells Lisbeth. "But before you go, do you know anything about a glowing gem that Oscar had?" Sora asks.

"Hmm, I do remember Oscar having some weird looking thing like that, but I didn't think it was his style. Maybe it has some important meaning, but I have no clue." Lisbeth explains to Sora.

"Darn!" Sora says in disappointment. "Well, I'm sure someone will know, eventually."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Gummi Ship, and begin preparations to take off. The residents of Sesame Street see them off.

"Be careful, guys!" Lisbeth screams at them.

"Come back to visit, okay?" Big Bird adds.

"We will!" Sora yells back at everyone.

Sesame Street becomes out of sight, and Sora begins to think about what happened.

"That place, it was different" Sora says. "It's almost like we didn't belong there..."

"Sora, you're thinking too much!" Donald attempts to express, but again Sora doesn't really understand.

"Gawrsh, we're in space again! Hyuk!" Goofy informs Sora and Donald.

"Wow, I wonder what places we will find next?" Sora asks. "Whatever we find, or whoever we find, it must have some meaning, right?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy prepare to see new places, and meet new people, as the Gummi Ship flies further into space.


End file.
